La broma de Atenea
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: La diosa Atenea le hace una broma a una de sus hijas. Percy no cree que sea graciosa.


**Título:** La broma de Atenea.

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo.

**Personajes:** Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase.

**Rating:** K

**Palabras: **1775

**Tipo: **One Shot

Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Rick Riordan.

El campamento se había extendido 2 semanas en su duración y los dioses estaban cumpliendo su promesa y reconocían de inmediato a sus hijos semidioses. Percy estaba satisfecho con los resultados aunque algunas historias de vida de estos nuevos semidioses eran bastante disparatadas por no decir extrañas, lo cual hacía pensar a Percy que sí había una razón justificada para que ciertos dioses no hubieran reconocido a ciertos semidioses. Un ejemplo de esto era la historia de la pequeña Minerva McBrain-Johnson, hija de Atenea.

La llegada al campamento de Minerva había sido impresionante. Llegó montada en el sidecar de una abollada Vespa color negro conducida por su madre, la cual tenía el cabello corto y negro, mientras otra mujer de largo cabello rojo estaba sentada detrás de la conductora y lanzaba estocadas con una pala a una mantícora que cojeaba y tenía un uniforme de trabajo blanco con celeste hecho jirones. En el sidecar apenas había espacio para que Minerva se sentara porque estaba atestado de herramientas. Parecía que de camino al campamento mestizo, habían chocado con una ferretería y de paso habían atropellado a la dependienta, la cual había resultado ser una mantícora. La pequeña Minerva de solo 10 años lucía peligrosa blandiendo una llave de tuercas, la cual lanzó a la mantícora acertándole en la cabeza, para luego tomar un martillo.

Varios campistas fueron los que acudieron a la frontera mágica del campamento en cuanto escucharon los bocinazos y vieron a la Vespa maniobrar en zigzag mientras la mujer de la larga cabellera roja repelía a la mantícora a palazos. Minerva seguía acertando al blanco cuando lanzaba diversas herramientas, pero al ser herramientas humanas, lo único que lograba era retrasar un poco el avance del monstruo y de paso cabrear más a la mantícora. La primera en comenzar a correr para ir a socorrerlas fue Annabeth, seguida de Percy. No necesitaron ardid un plan para complementarse en la batalla. Percy distrajo a la mantícora y Annabeth se escabulló por el costado del monstruo cuando esquivó una estocada de cortacorriente y acabó con él clavándole su daga en el costado.

Cuando bajaron de la Vespa, todos se dieron cuenta que si bien Minerva estaba ilesa, las mujeres que conducían la Vespa parecían que habían librado una batalla con un rastrillo. Tenían arañazos en los brazos, a la mujer del cabello rojo le sangraba la cabeza y ambas tenían la ropa desgarrada. La conductora de la Vespa, la de cabello negro cojeaba ligeramente, así que Quirón dio su autorización para que ambas mortales ingresaran al campamento para que pudieran curar sus heridas.

Llevaron a las recién llegadas a la Casa Grande y ahí contaron su historia. Ellas eran una familia. Las mujeres eran Clara McBrain, su esposa Helen Johnson y Minerva era su hija. Ambas sabían que Minerva era una semidiosa hija de Atenea también. A medida que continuaba la explicación, a Percy le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Annabeth y el resto de los jefes de las cabañas tenían la boca abierta en una perfecta O.

La historia era la siguiente. La señora McBrain era profesora de Historia Antigua en la Universidad de Yale y junto a su esposa realizaban investigaciones sobre historia marítima de Grecia. Ambas conocían a Atenea porque ella era su editora en la universidad, aunque la que mantenía una amistad estrecha con Atenea era Helen. Cuando la señora Johnson se fue de intercambio a Roma a estudiar un semestre de latín, Atenea se quedó trabajando codo a codo con Clara McBrain en una relación que era estrictamente profesional. 6 Meses después que regresó Helen Johnson de su intercambio, la diosa Atenea en persona apareció en la casa de ambas con una cesta de oro dentro de la cual había un bebé recién nacido de cabello rubio y grandes ojos grises y les explicó, con expresión parca y calmada que ella era una diosa y que debido al tiempo compartido con Clara y a la admiración que tenía por el intelecto de la mortal aquella bebe había surgido de la mente de la diosa. Les explicó que la bebe era una bendición de ella y que debían criarla.

Para ser una mortal, Helen procesó la información de que los dioses griegos aún existían como si siempre lo hubiese sospechado, en cambio, ante la explicación de la diosa, Clara McBrain quedo en estado de shock. Miraba a la bebe recién nacida como si viniera de otra galaxia, lo cual era incorrecto porque solo había nacido en el Olimpo, no en otro planeta.

Clara no podía creer que aquella bebe era hija suya con Atenea, a pesar de que la bebe poseía los mismos rasgos de la cara de ella, exceptuando que era rubia y poseía los ojos grises de la diosa.

Helen estaba furiosa. Le exigió una explicación a la diosa. La acusó de utilizar la amitad que ambas tenían para acercarse a su esposa. La diosa les explicó que ellas eran un caso extraño entre los humanos lo cual llamó su atención y por eso se acercó a ellas. Helen poseía la capacidad de ver a través de la niebla. Tal vez no una vista lo suficientemente clara para percatarse a la primera que Atenea era una diosa, pero si podía ver a los monstruos con facilidad. Clara en cambio era extremadamente inteligente y se notaba que estaba facinada por la cultura griega, sobre todo adoraba las batallas marítimas de la antigua grecia y orientaba sus investigaciones en ese tema en específico. Ambas mortales habían llamado la atención de la diosa y solo debido al viaje de Helen, la diosa había consevido a la bebe con Clara.

Atenea también les explicó en qué consistía el campamento mestizo y que sería mejor que la bebe no fuera al campamento para protegerla. Su nacimiento era extraño incluso para la diosa y no quería que otros semidioses se burlaran de su hija. Les explicó que encantaría la casa de ellas en New Haven para que los monstruos no pudiesen llegar a ella y atacarla, pero que sería prudente que practicaran esgrima como método de defensa y que prefería que su hija fuera educada en casa para prevenir ataques. Helen, a modo de ironía, le preguntó si podían llamar a la bebe Minerva y la diosa, luego de poner mala cara, le respondió que podían usar el nombre que estimasen conveniente. Luego de eso desapareció de la sala de estar en una columna de humo y dejó a ambas mujeres con la bebe.

Luego, dos semanas atrás la diosa se había aparecido y había dicho que había echo una promesa y que Minerva debía ir al campamento mestizo. El viaje había sido tranquilo hasta que llegaron a aquella ferretería atendida por una mantícora.

Aquella historia, junto con otra de la cabaña de Apolo eran las más extrañas hasta la fecha. Quirón había prohibido los rumores sobre ambas historias y Percy sospechaba que si esto hubiera pasado antes de la guerra contra los titanes, los semidioses del campamento no habrían tenido piedad con la cabaña de Apolo y Atenea respectivamente. Pero los campistas aún estaban de duelo por los campistas que murieron en la batalla de Nueva York y ni siquiera la cabaña de Afrodita tenía ganas de hacer comentarios inapropiados.

Aquella mañana le tocaba a Percy realizar la inspección de las cabañas y Annabeth lo acompañaba. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Atenea se encontraron con Minerva sentada al lado del marco de la puerta. Tenía el ceñó fruncido, sostenía una carta en su mano y había una lechuza blanca como la nieve a su lado.

-Parece enojada- mencionó Percy mientras se acercaba con Annabeth a la cabaña. Annabeth al ver a Minerva se preocupó. Soltó despacio la mano de Percy, y con cautela se acercó a su hermana y poso su mano en el hombro de ella.

Al observar a las chicas, ambas de ojos grises y cabello rubio, Percy se preguntó porqué todos los hermanos de Annabeth eran rubios si la diosa tenía el cabello negro. Quería formularle esa pregunta a Annabeth, pero no parecía el momento adecuado. Annabeth le había comentado que ese día Minerva cumplía 11 años.

-¿Sucede algo malo Minerva?- preguntó Annabeth suavemente. Minerva suspiró airadamente -Nuestra madre me mandó esta carta por mi cumpleaños con esta lechuza-

Percy sabía que la lechuza era el animal consagrado a Atenea y aquella lechuza, blanca como la nieve era muy bonita. La lechuza estaba mirando a Annabeth y a Minerva mientras emitía un suave ululeo constante y Percy tenía la sensación de que la lechuza se estaba riendo.

Annabeth tomó la carta. Percy se acercó a ella pues también quería leerla. -¿Puedo?- preguntó a Minerva y ella le indicó con la mano que podía.

La carta estaba escrita en griego antiguo, lo cual hizo que la tarea de leerla fuera más fácil. Aunque fuera solo un poco. Annabeth era mejor leyendo griego antiguo que Percy.

Minerva:

Sé que preferirías recibir una carta de Hogwarts en tu cumpleaños número once, pero eres una semidiosa no una bruja.

Disfruta tu estancia en el Campamento Mestizo.

La lechuza es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Atenea.

-¿Eres fan de Harry Potter?- preguntó Percy. La expresión fastidiada de Minerva le decía a Percy que no le hacía gracia la broma de Atenea. Tal vez Minerva sí quería ir a Hogwarts. Percy pensó que el sentido de humor de la diosa era extraño, y por el bien de su noviazgo creyó que era conveniente guardarse ese comentario solo para sí mismo.

-No te molestes. Es un buen regalo. La lechuza te será útil. Es un buen augurio- comentó Annabeth intentando que su hermana se alegrara, pero Percy percibía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Minerva seguía de mal humor.

-¿Porqué estás tan molesta?- preguntó sin rodeos Percy. Annabeth frunció el ceño y el parecido con su hermana Minerva se incrementó. Ambas chicas lo estaban mirando con mala cara.

Después de reflexionar con el entrecejo fruncido, Minerva respondió -Mi mamá Helen es alérgica a las aves y mi mamá Clara tiene ornitofobia. ¿Comenzamos ya con la inspección de la cabaña?- luego suspiró resignada, tomó la carta de las manos de Annabeth, le hizo una señal a la lechuza, la cual comenzó a volar en círculos encima de su cabeza y entró en la cabaña.

-Fue una mala elección de regalo- comentó Percy conteniendo la risa. Annabeth no se dio cuenta debido a que estaba pensativa -No, estoy segura que la lechuza le será de utilidad. Atenea siempre tiene un plan-

"Un plan para incrementar la venta de antihistamínicos" pensó Percy mientras entraba en la cabaña de Atenea junto con Annabeth.


End file.
